Long Road To Mercy
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When things get out of control, can they all withstand the storm or will she leave them behind for good? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. A New Home

_**2 months ago, July 21st 2018...**_

 _Yukie Shirabuki loved her best friends, Amanda and Finn Balor no matter what._

 _They've spent time together whenever they are on the road with their wrestling career in Raw._

 _They've been through hard battles, from winning NXT Championships title belts, being recognized all over the world as a group of three members of Balor Club, and even overcoming injuries which caused them to be away from work._

 _The raven and teal ombre haired woman could definitely see her future with her friends even more, as she stayed by them, thinking nothing can separate them._

 _Until one day… at their townhouse, Amanda called Yukie from out of her room as she was still not fully awake while she was still wearing her white Ouran High School Host Club shirt of Usa-chan, and Tokyo Ghoul Kaneki Ken black jogger pants._

 _And Amanda explained the important news._

" _What? You're pregnant? With Finny's kid?" Yukie questioned._

" _Is that a problem, Yukie?" Finn questioned._

" _No… It's not that. But I thought you said that you weren't able to have kids." Yukie explained, having her hand underneath her chin as Amanda placed a french vanilla coffee in front of her. "I don't want it." She rejected, pushing the coffee away._

" _The doctor said there was a possibility. And we've been trying for the longest time, Yukie. We've been in this business for long and I think it's time we settle down." Amanda explained, before having her hand on her flat stomach. "I'm so glad to be having a miracle in 7 months from now with you by my side." She responded with a sweet smile, before her and Finn kissed._

" _A miracle…" Yukie whispered, before she felt a warm tear running down her face as it fell into her coffee while looking down at the warm brown drink. "I'm so proud of you two." She finally responded, as she stood up and hugged both of the Demon Lovers, before heading back to her own room._

" _Aren't you hungry, Yukie? I've already made breakfast." Finn responded, as Yukie stopped halfway out of the living room._

" _I rather have chicken ramen noodles for breakfast." Yukie answered, before she climbed up the stairs._

 _Amanda felt worried about her oldest friend._

 _Usually she'll stay and have a talk about their future, but maybe it was too much to handle since she went through this when her youngest sister, Chihiro Shirabuki was born._

 _But Amanda knew they needed one thing…_

 **Present time** _ **, September 21st 2018**_ **…**

"What the hell?" Yukie muttered, slowing down her Kia Soul as she saw a familiar Altima outside of a Victorian style house.

A house that was for sale.

She stopped her car, shut its engine off and pocketed her keys before she unbuckled and got out at the same time she saw Finn and Amanda talking to the realtor.

"This place is perfect for a growing family. I haven't had any other applications put in so… can I help you, Miss?" The realtor responded, the last part as Yukie stormed over to them.

"I'm not talking to you." Yukie responded, before grabbing the realtor's neck and chokeslamming him to the floor.

"Yukie, what the hell?!" Amanda replied as Finn helped the realtor up.

"I'm sorry sir, I have no idea what's gotten into her." Finn explained.

"I'm okay and I'll still consider your application. But for now, I have more houses to show to people. It was very nice meeting you and your wife." The realtor responded before he limped away and drove away in his red Impala.

"Yukie, I told you that we were going to the ultrasound appointment and then house hunting! It's no excuse for you to commit felony assault!" Finn replied.

"He could have gotten more than that, if he tried to speak to me. So, what's the plan now? Move in and kick my ass out?" Yukie questioned, while cracking her knuckles.

"We've been telling you for weeks that the townhouse is too small to raise a growing family. And you have your own home just right across the street from the townhouse so you're not ending up on the street! The thing is with you, you just tune both Finn and me out when it's important!" Amanda explained, readjusting her flowy cami as she was still not showing her growing baby bump to the world yet.

"Like how did I tune you both out? I was always listening!" Yukie responded.

"Playing _Death With Dignity_ at its loudest volume when someone is talking is not listening!" Amanda replied before they saw Baron get out of his Equinox and walk over.

"What? It's a good song, it was also in a new _Life Is Strange_ game!" Yukie explained.

"The hell is going on here?" Baron questioned.

"She knew Mandy and I are looking for a house and yet Yukie still assaulted a realtor!" Finn explained, Baron turning to Yukie.

"I thought he was going to give you a bad deal on the house!" Yukie responded.

"He's the same realtor that John worked with!" Amanda replied.

"Okay, everyone just take a step back and calm down. Especially you, Mandy, stress isn't good for the baby." Finn responded, helping Amanda sit down as Baron pulled Yukie aside.

"They need a place to raise a family, the townhouse is too small." Baron replied.

"They could have kicked me out to make it easier, or here's another idea, use a closet as a nursery." Yukie explained.

"Now I see why they went house hunting, you hate their child!" Baron responded, Yukie's eyes widening in shock.

"Hate is such a strong word, Baron." Yukie replied.

"Apparently, it's true in this case. You can go stay somewhere else!" Amanda responded before she and Finn left in their car.

"Fine! I don't…" Yukie started to yell out, as her phone chimed to see that she received an email, before opening. Reading it carefully, her eyes widen in shock, before she screamed out in happiness. "Yes! My dreams have finally come true!" She exclaimed.

"The hell are you talking about?!" Baron responded in a frustrated tone.

"Okay, uh… I'll tell you later." Yukie replied, while shutting off her phone, until Baron stopped her.

"Your friends just left, one of them in tears, then you get some good news?! Start talking!" Baron responded angrily.

"I uh… wanted to keep this quiet but… I'm heading back home for a few months." Yukie replied.

"Wait, why?" Baron questioned.

"I'll tell you later." Yukie replied before she left, Baron going back to his car.

Maybe it was best that he didn't know for now.


	2. When A Plan Goes Wrong

Finn opened the door to the townhouse and Baron walked in, seeing Amanda watching _Mrs. Doubtfire_ while brushing tears away.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Baron questioned.

"I want to shake some answers out of her!" Amanda responded as Finn closed the door.

"I would too, but she just told me something." Baron repiled. "She's going back home." He explained.

"Maybe Tajiri can talk some sense into her. Use a closet as a nursery… CPS would take this baby away!" Amanda replied, Finn sitting down and holding her.

"No one's taking our baby away, love." Finn responded gently.

"Actually, she's not going back to Jacksonville, that's where Tajiri is. She's actually heading back home where she belongs. And you also know that Yukie's family was dirt poor, that's why she suggested a closet. The place they stayed in Japan only had two bedrooms, remember? Out in the woods?" Baron explained.

"She suggested it because she's angry at us! We're not putting what we want out of life on hold for her!" Amanda responded before she saw Hiroki walk in and him close the door. "If your sister shows up, slap some sense into her!" She responded.

"If I do that, her new job won't accept her anymore." Hiroki explained.

"She suggested using a closet as a nursery and that set Mandy off." Baron responded, Hiroki turning back to Amanda.

"What's wrong with that? We were dirt poor, living in the woods and never had air conditioning. My own mother did that to me and her, but never close the door on us." Hiroki explained.

"What's wrong is that Yukie hates mine and Mandy's baby, that's why she said that." Finn replied, Hiroki turning startled.

"Oh…. you never knew what happened with her, didn't you? And beside, I came here to get Yukie's recorded voice acting CDs." Hiroki responded, while changing the subject.

"Upstairs, soon as you walk into her room." Amanda answered, Hiroki heading upstairs.

He found the CDs and took a minute to breathe.

' _Sorry about your loss but life does go on, Yukie.'_ Hiroki thought before he packed the CDs up as well as Yukie's things before he took them to the car.

And walked back in and pulled Amanda into his arms, the two hugging for a few seconds.

"She'll open up one day-" Hiroki started to say, before Baron grabbed him.

"Look here, we need to know where is Yukie going and why is she leaving everything behind." Baron retorted.

"If I spoke up, you'll ruin the surprise." Hiroki responded.

"I'll give you one, right now, twerp!" Baron retorted angrily.

"Let him go… there's been enough anger for today." Amanda spoke up, Baron doing so.

"Believe me when I say, she doesn't hate your child." Hiroki responded before he left.

"That's a lie." Baron replied flatly.

"Just go. We'll talk at work." Amanda responded before Baron left, Finn and Amanda hugging.

 _ **9/24/18…**_

Amanda finished applying her cobalt blue mascara to go with her electric blue eyeliner when Seth walked in, Amanda closing the makeup tube.

"You look great with blue, Mandy." Seth responded.

"Thanks. Brightens up the eyes." Amanda replied before they hugged and he lightly rubbed her stomach.

"Have you heard from Yukie? She's in her locker room, thinking to herself." Seth responded.

"She said she's going back home to Japan. Finn and I were looking at a house and we almost didn't get it… because Yukie assaulted the realtor." Amanda explained as they sat down, Seth lightly rubbing her back.

"That's not like her, why don't you go talk to her? She supposed to be out there tonight. Do you know why is she going back?" Seth questioned.

"I've tried talking to her but she just gets angry. This is gonna sound crazy but I think she lost a baby." Amanda explained.

"She doesn't need to stress you out to that extreme, kiddo." Seth replied.

"AJ said the same thing yesterday." Amanda responded, before hearing _Harlem_ by New Politics blare loudly, and the two saw Yukie heading out into the ring.

"I know that every night, I come out here to fight with Balor Club or sometimes be on SmackDown with my Lone Wolf in the past. But… this is the future, and somehow, some things have to change in life. And it starts with me. In two days from now, I will be heading back to Japan for a reason. The reason is that I've been accepted into a new job to be a voice actor for an upcoming anime." Yukie explained, before hearing the crowd booing. "But there's one thing… I will be back. It will take three or possibly four months for me to voice my character and everything and I will be back. You can still check out my Twitter account for new stuff no matter what. And before I leave out this arena tonight… is there anyone in that locker room who will be missing me? Come out now, so I can know." She questioned as she turn around to face the ramp.

"I guess it's my turn now." Amanda responded as Finn walked in, helping her up.

"Going out there with you." Finn replied before they headed to the curtain.

 _Across The Nation_ by Union Underground blared through the arena before Yukie saw Amanda and Finn, Finn helping Amanda into the ring as Yukie's eyes narrowed.

"Are you two going to say something or what?" Yukie questioned.

"We will miss you but we also know it's your decision. And we can't take that away… and-" Amanda explained before being cut off by _I Bring The Darkness_ by Jim Johnston ft Tommy Vext blaring through the arena and the fans booing.

"What could our acting GM want now?" Renee responded as Baron got in the ring and the music stopped… and he didn't like this but he was scripted to say it.

"You're not leaving. Not without a final match against your former friend!" Baron explained.

"Well, we were gonna save this for later in the show but I'm in no condition to wrestle." Amanda responded, Baron turning to her while still in character.

"Oh, yeah, how about this? Yukie will not be able to go do her voice acting job, because she'll be unable to talk." Baron announced, which made Yukie confused… until the Riott Squad came out of nowhere.

"Back off!" Amanda shouted, Ruby, Liv and Sarah doing so. "You want to know why? My husband and I are having a baby!" She explained, Baron pretending to be shocked and outraged.

"Aww, that's so… Aaaah!" Yukie started to say, before she felt a rope around her neck, as she managed to see Alexa with anger look on her face, while Yukie's eyes were rolled back and she had fallen on the mat, looking lifeless.

Ruby, Amanda and Finn checked on Yukie as Baron, Sarah and Liv chased Alexa off, knowing it wasn't scripted.

Alexa and Amanda looked at each other, Amanda rubbing her stomach and Alexa furious.

She was so sure that Amanda would've been by the turnbuckle and not Yukie.


	3. Breaking The Unspoken Rules

_**9/3/95…**_

" _Owww! Johnny!" 5 year old Amanda cried, John and Hiroki running in and John picking a sobbing Amanda up into his arms as Hiroki held Yukie back._

" _What happened, Mandy?" John asked gently after tying a towel around Amanda's injured hand._

" _I gently took the scissors away because you said we're not supposed to play with them… and she bit me!" Amanda responded through her sobs as John lightly rubbed Amanda's back._

" _Thief! Mine! Thief!" Yukie managed to say in English._

" _Yukie, that's not nice, Mandy was trying to keep you from getting hurt." Hiroki replied as best as he could in English._

" _Mine, bubba!" Yukie managed to say, hugging him tightly while crying._

" _Can you call my mom, please?" Hiroki asked, John nodding before he dialed Sumire's number and asking if she could come over to the house and that he needed to explain it in person._

 _Sumire agreed before they hung up, concerned after hearing both girls crying in the background._

" _Mrs. Shirabuki… there's been a bit of a fight and Yukie bit Amanda." John explained after Sumire got there, Sumire turning shocked._

" _Where are they?" Sumire questioned._

" _Mama!" Yukie cried, before jumping into her arms. "Friend mean…" She managed to say, while hugging her._

" _No, sweetie, Mandy was just trying to help." Sumire responded gently._

" _I've gotta get Mandy to the ER, she's bleeding pretty bad." John explained._

" _Okay, be careful. I'll take the kids home. Say bye to Mandy and John, Yukie." Sumire explained._

 _Yukie only waved without even showing her crying face._

" _I think it's best if they have a few days of space." John suggested, holding Amanda close to him. "I know, kiddo, that hurt." He responded before they left…_

 **Present time** _ **, 9/24/18…**_

"I don't know if you've been beaten up by Ronda too much but that was uncalled for!" Liv yelled after punching Alexa.

"She deserved it after stealing my title twice last year! Besides, Ronda is the least of my worries." Alexa explained.

"Keeping your job should be your main worry! They fired Big Cass for his behavior, they'll do that to you if you don't stop acting like a bitch!" Liv responded angrily.

"Maybe they should fire Mandy!" Alexa retorted.

"Why would they?! Mandy didn't do anything wrong!" Liv shouted after pulling hard on Alexa's hair, Alexa screaming in pain until Liv let go. "You better straighten up or you can consider your career a bust!" She growled before she left.

She found Amanda, Finn and Baron at the ER, Amanda explaining it to Baron.

"I hope Bliss is fired after that. They're putting the show on hold until Yukie can talk." Amanda responded.

"You think that show will hold out on her? She was one of the three who auditioned for the heroine. If she can't talk, Yukie lost her chance." Baron explained.

"It's that bad?" Liv asked after walking over.

"Alexa used too much force." Baron responded as Amanda checked on Yukie, who looked at her.

And then grabbed a notepad and pen and uncapped the pen before writing something down and showing it to Amanda.

" _Get out!"_

"Yukie, I just wanted to check on you." Amanda explained.

" _Why the hell would you check on me?!"_ Yukie wrote.

"Because we're all getting worried." Amanda responded.

" _Well, thanks to Bitchy Bliss, I lost my damn voice acting job. Baron skyped them, and they got angry and hung up, saying I lost it for good."_ Yukie wrote.

"It wasn't your fault." Amanda replied.

" _No, it's yours, she was aiming for you!"_ Yukie wrote angrily.

"Who knows why she acts like she does, she's a crazy bitch!" Amanda responded.

" _Thanks for agreeing for me for once in your damn life!"_ Yukie wrote.

"Yeah, Finn and I get it, you hate our kid because you never got to hold yours!" Amanda muttered, startling Yukie.

" _That's a damn lie!"_ Yukie wrote angrily.

"No, it wasn't that hard to figure out with how you've acted." Amanda responded.

" _You have any proof? You and jerk bastard husband will never find any!"_ Yukie wrote.

Amanda set something down and left, Yukie picking it up and seeing it was her old ultrasound picture from late 2008.

' _My little boy… Mommy is so sorry.'_ Yukie thought as Baron walked in.

"Mandy left in tears, Finn took her on back to the hotel." Baron explained, as Yukie hid the picture behind her back.

Yukie only nodded, while looking at him before writing once more.

" _Okay then, since I'm stuck here."_

At the hotel later, Amanda and Finn were sleeping when they heard a knock and Finn got up to turn the lights on and answer the door… and let Seth in as Amanda's eyes opened.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen to Yukie." Seth responded.

"Neither were we… but Liv spoke up earlier and said that Bliss was after Mandy." Finn explained after closing the door.

"Was that her or all Yukie?" Seth questioned.

"Bliss doesn't want me around there. But yeah, we did confirm our suspicions." Amanda responded before she showed Seth an ultrasound picture from late 2008.

"Who's baby is this?" Seth questioned.

"Yukie's… I'm guessing the baby would've been born in December of 2008 since this was in September and Yukie was at the 6 month mark on the 23rd." Amanda explained before Seth set the picture aside.

"No wonder she never told you. She was still suffering her loss, but she doesn't show it." Seth responded.

"No one would…" Amanda replied, her right hand resting on her stomach. "But like you said earlier, she doesn't need to stress me out so badly." She responded before they hugged for a few seconds and Seth kissed her on her forehead.

"You need to do what's best for you, Finn and the baby, Mandy. Forget about her, she wasn't even a trusting or good friend to begin with." Seth explained.

"She can't talk." Amanda responded.

"Bliss strangled her so badly. And honestly, I hope Bliss is fired after that." Finn replied.

"She deserved it." Seth responded.

"I've been choked before so I can say no one deserves that!" Amanda replied, Seth calming down.

"Sorry, just not thinking straight." Seth responded.

"Safe to say no one is with that blonde and pink haired terror around." Finn replied.

It was early the next morning that they were ready for the day and walked into the hotel lobby… and heard arguing between Alexa and Murphy.

"How would that have helped anything, trying to strangle a pregnant woman?! We're done!" Murphy responded angrily, Alexa taking her engagement ring off and shoving it at him.

"I wasn't even trying to hurt her!" Alexa replied angrily, before storming off.

Finn got Amanda to sit down as Hiroki walked into the hotel, a bruise on his face.

"Good thing you guys didn't stay there last night." Hiroki responded after walking over and sitting down.

"Aw, damn, that's right. We were talking about the baby shower back on Saturday and when to hold it." Amanda replied once she remembered.

"Do you guys know what are you having? I can't be the only one bringing yellow and white for the baby." Hiroki questioned.

"We won't know until next month's checkup… little one kept turning away from the ultrasound machine." Finn explained as he lightly rubbed Amanda's stomach.

"One more thing… do you want Yukie to be at the baby shower?" Hiroki questioned.

"I left an invite for her last night before we left." Finn responded.

Yukie, after waking up, noticed the small envelope and picked it up before she opened it… and retrieved the invitation, opening it.

" _Baby shower for Baby Balor, 10/21/18 at 2pm."_

Yukie only tossed it, as it hit Baron's forehead which woke him up.

"Hey!" Baron exclaimed.

" _Sorry!"_ Yukie wrote down quickly.

Baron picked up the invitation and looked at it before he looked to Yukie.

" _Don't ask!"_ Yukie wrote.

"Aren't you even going? At least be there for her, Yukie." Baron responded.

" _I'll think about it."_ Yukie wrote.

Baron nodded, hoping it was a good start.


	4. Reaching Out

_Cult Of Personality_ by Living Colour played from Amanda's IPhone 8 before she picked it up and answered it.

"I guess you saw what happened on Raw. I thought you didn't watch the programming anymore." Amanda replied.

"Did you really believe that, Mandy. I always keep an eye on you and even your other friend." Phil responded.

"Even after everything…" Amanda replied.

"How is she?" Phil questioned.

"Her vocal cords are bruised, doctor in the ER said an injury like that can take time to heal fully depending on the severity of it." Amanda answered as she lightly rubbed her stomach.

"And I even heard about the news. Congratulations, Mandy. So, when can I meet the guy?" Phil responded.

"We're gonna be in Chicago next month for an event." Amanda replied. "Honestly, I'm hoping this little guy or girl isn't how I was when I was a teenager." She responded, Phil chuckling for a few seconds.

"Yeah, you acted like a little hellraiser in the past, but now… you're a young woman, Mandy." Phil responded.

"So much has changed…" Amanda replied before she saw Brock walk into the hotel and walk right to Finn. "I'll call you back." She responded before they hung up and she walked over to them.

"I had to find out from home, you two couldn't tell me?!" Brock responded angrily.

"You're hardly on the road anymore, unlike the rest of us!" Finn replied before Amanda pulled him away from Brock and Seth, Hunter and Hiroki ran over to them and turning to Brock.

"Brock, just cool off!" Hunter responded.

"Why weren't any of you three keeping an eye on them?!" Brock demanded.

"Yukie was doing that, until she blew a fuse. But I don't see anything wrong with it. It's just Finn and Mandy starting a family." Hiroki explained.

"And before you start with the _"You're too young, I'm gonna kill him!"_ , let me remind you that I always planned to wait til I reached my late 20s to settle down! I'm not 13 anymore, Brock, that's how old I was when you first left." Amanda responded.

"Fine… it's not the baby I'm upset about, it's that I wasn't told." Brock explained.

"Well that's because you're always giving death glares at my husband." Amanda responded.

"She's right, Brock." Hiroki replied.

"Shut it! Both you and Balor are punks!" Brock responded angrily.

"I'm not a punk." Hiroki replied quietly.

"I know you don't like me but the facts are the facts, Lesnar. Mandy and I love each other and she and I have settled down to start a family. Nothing's changing that." Finn responded, Brock turning to him… before he stormed off.

"He's gonna get in too much trouble. I better go warn Vince." Hunter replied before he and Amanda hugged and he left.

It was later when Amanda was alone that she called Phil.

"Sorry about hanging up earlier but Brock charged into the hotel and was pissed off." Amanda explained.

"That's the same ol' Lesnar that we know. Always protective over you." Phil responded.

"I love him to death but I can't let him kill Finn." Amanda replied.

"Didn't they work in the same wrestling company in Japan?" Phil questioned.

"Yeah, back in 2006, I think." Amanda responded.

"Oh okay. And by the way, how is Yukie taking the news? Is she excited by it?" Phil questioned.

"She's… she's upset with us. Phil, Yukie lost a child when she was 20." Amanda explained after she sat down, Phil realising it.

"Oh… she never told you, Mandy? I already knew about it." Phil responded.

"She never said a word… we figured it out from how she behaved and finding old pictures." Amanda explained.

"Mandy, I'm sorry she lashed out at you." Phil replied.

"I am too. I invited her to the baby shower, hoping that she'll want to be a part of this little one's life." Amanda responded.

"Mandy… there's something else you need to know. Yukie was only 6 months along with her son, and usually someone around 5 or 6 months have their baby shower. But do you think it's safe for Yukie to come when she didn't have hers?" Phil questioned.

"If she doesn't, that's her decision. I just want her to know that… that Finn and I don't want to kick her out." Amanda responded.

"Olive branches are well intended gestures but sometimes they just don't work out. I wasn't sure you would answer my call this morning given how I treated you almost 5 years ago." Phil explained.

"I stopped being angry about it a long time ago… but we both needed our space, Phil." Amanda responded.

"Yes we did, kiddo. I'll check in on you later, stay safe." Phil replied before they hung up.

And Amanda heard her phone chime and saw a text from Baron.

 _'Yukie's out of the hospital now.'_

' _Did they say how long it will be before she can talk?'_ Amanda replied.

' _About_ _two months at the earliest… Mandy, I'm gonna need you to take over as GM.'_ Baron responded.

' _Are you sure? I've seen that job cause hell on whoever's had it before.'_ Amanda replied.

 _'I need someone to do the job, and if I don't get Yukie into therapy soon, she'll stay mute forever.'_ Baron explained.

' _I'll do it.'_ Amanda responded before she saw Finn and they hugged and kissed.

"He asked you? Don't worry, you'll do a great job, love." Finn replied as they looked at each other.

 _ **10/1/18, Seattle…**_

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw and currently in the ring is Alexa Bliss… who is awaiting her punishment from Raw's new GM, who's identity has been withheld." Michael explained.

"Hopefully, it's someone who'll not pick favorites." Renee responded.

In the backstage area, Amanda brushed a stray hair off of her rust floral print babydoll blouse and black skinny jeans and then turned to see Seth.

"You ready for tonight?" Seth questioned.

"Yes." Amanda responded before they turned to the monitor and saw Alexa.

"Planning on giving her the pink slip?" Seth questioned once more.

"They want to quietly write her off Tv." Amanda replied as Alexa spoke.

"Okay, I'm waiting out for this new GM, and it seems to me that he's not coming." Alexa responded.

 _Across The Nation_ by Union Underground blared through the arena and Amanda walked out to the ring.

"The hell is the Demon Queen doing here?!" Corey exclaimed as Amanda got in the ring and the music stopped.

"Simmer down, y'all." Amanda responded to the raucous crowd, Alexa completely startled at seeing Amanda proudly showing off her growing baby bump. "You called for your new boss?" She questioned Alexa.

"Wait… Corbin picked you, Mandy?" Alexa questioned with a disgusted look on her face.

"Surprised, huh? Well, things are gonna change around here. I did the same thing one of my mentors did in 2004 when he was GM for a week, I put a clipboard on the door with a pen and anyone who wanted a match tonight wrote down the specifics." Amanda explained.

"Oh okay... so if I say I want a match with Yukie, I just write that down?" Alexa questioned.

"Well, someone already beat you to a request…" Amanda responded as the chants of _"Benoit! Benoit! Benoit!"_ got louder. "Simmer down, please?" She asked the crowd, before she pointed to the titantron and Nia appeared on it.

"Remember me? I wrote down what I wanted in a match tonight and who my opponent is… and that's you! In a tables match!" Nia explained, the fans cheering loudly.

Amanda exited the ring, tuning out everything around her.

As nice as it was to know that people still remembered Chris as he was before the tragedy, it still shook her.


End file.
